


Рео-сама

by Dai_Ri



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Рео невозможно ни в чем отказать
Kudos: 1





	Рео-сама

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Менди старше Рео на четыре года  
> 2\. Алан — лидер группы GENERATIONS  
> 3\. Рюто — вокалист группы GENERATIONS  
> 4\. Хиро-сан — директор агентства LDH  
> 5\. Джене — разговорное название группы GENERATIONS

— Эй, Менди-сан, — только один человек мог так к нему обращаться: одновременно вежливо, с доброй усмешкой и легким превосходством. Но Менди, не нарушая правил давно заведенной игры, всё равно оглядывается, будто бы удивленный тем фактом, что кто-то его позвал. Рео сидит на полу, нахохлившись, и, стоит только обратить на него внимание, вскидывается подбородок вверх, изгибает губы в полуулыбке и тянет к Менди руки. — Возьми на ручки!

— Не выдерживаешь темп треньки? — Менди промокает шею и разминает натруженные мышцы. Те ноют привычно, скоро отпустит.

— Да Алан и Рюто словно с цепи сорвались. Ты же слышал: «На что похожи ваши тела, не тела, а тюфяки». После такого кто угодно в спортзал потащится. Тем более нам сам Хиро-сан велел. Ну, назначив тур. Старается ради нашей популярности. Не хочется его подвести отстойной физподготовкой. Вот и перенапрягся. Так возьмешь? — Рео снова тянет руки вверх, совсем становясь похожим на ребенка — настойчивого, наглого мальчугана с вагоном очарования, которому невозможно отказать.

Менди вздыхает и приседает перед ним на корточки — так их лица почти на одном уровне; по щекам и носу Рео разбросаны родинки, похожие на шоколадные крошки, словно Рео жадно грыз печенье и испачкался.

— Рео, ты нелегкий. И куда прикажешь тебя отбуксовывать: в душ, до лавочки или до машины?

— Домой, — Рео щурится проказливо. — Или хотя бы в душ. И круг по спортзалу! Хочу взглянуть с высоты на убогих и поверженных. Возьми на ручки, Менди-сан. На ручки! На ручки!

Менди мотает головой.

— На ручки не возьму, — и прежде, чем Рео успевает показушно расстроиться — все эти опущенные уголки глаз и губ! — добавляет чуть более, чем нужно, поспешно: — Но могу посадить на спину.

Рео согласно часто-часто кивает — и довольно лихо едва не запрыгивает на плечи, стоит Менди повернуться к нему спиной. Обвивает шею руками, прижимается тесно, хотя Менди и поддерживает эту тушку, шепчет на ухо горячо-доверительно: «Поехали». И Менди выпрямляется, сам себе напоминая мощную гору.

— Туда! Сюда! — в голосе Рео столько восторга, что тот, кажется, сыпется вокруг звездами. На сердце от этого щемит. Менди слушается приказаний, плюя на начинающую тянуть спину.

А парням лишь бы поржать.

— Эй, Менди, в ездовые подался?

— Рео, ты же высоты боишься.

Им это на потеху, как и многое другое. Менди давно научился половину пропускать мимо ушей, читать и видеть между строк, всё равно напускное это и одновременно закаляющее — после школы «Джене» Менди не боится ни сплетен, ни желтой прессы. Не боится дурачиться, не боится выглядеть глупо. Упасть в грязь лицом — ерунда. Обтереться и бежать дальше. Становиться сильнее духом. А зазнаться парни не дадут.

— Ох, всё. Ну их, этих жалких феодалов, Менди-сан. На водопады!

— Как-как ты нас назвал?

— Куда-куда вы намылились? Далеко-то не ускачете!

— Вы сначала с матов себя соскребите.

Менди со смешком думает: сейчас начнется... И правда: шумят, возмущаются, грозят карами почему-то им обоим. Вот так всегда...

В первых рядах на удержании Менди в узде — самый младший, борзый, неисправимый Рео-сама.


End file.
